narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha (うちは サスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) (sprich: Saske) ist eines der letzten noch lebenden Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans. Er ist zu Beginn der Naruto-Serie zwölf Jahre alt und Jahrgangsbester der Ninja-Akademie. Er ist unnahbar und meidet intensiven gefühlsmäßigen Kontakt zu anderen. Einzig und allein zu Naruto hat er eine besondere Beziehung: Er ist nämlich sein bester Freund und gleichzeitig sein ärgster Feind, den es zu übertreffen gilt. Sein einziges Ziel ist es, an Stärke zu gewinnen, um seinen Bruder Itachi Uchiha zu töten, der die restlichen Mitglieder des Clans getötet hat. Sasukes Kindheit {| |- style="vertical-align: top; horizontal-align: left;" | thumb|left|140px|Sasukes großer Bruder [[Itachi]] Sasukes Bruder ist Itachi Uchiha; dieser war praktisch ein Genie und schloss schon im Alter von sieben Jahren die Ninja-Akademie mit Bestnoten ab. Sasukes Vater hatte nach diesen Top-Leistungen sehr hohe Erwartungen an seinen anderen Sohn Sasuke. Er konnte diesen allerdings nicht ganz entsprechen, weshalb sein Vater Itachi augenscheinlich vorzog. Sasuke vergötterte seinen großen Bruder und sah in jeder Hinsicht zu ihm auf. Er bewunderte ihn, wollte von ihm lernen, mit ihm trainieren und ihm immer nacheifern. Doch Itachi verhielt sich äußerst widersprüchlich Sasuke gegenüber: Häufig wies er ihn zurück, wenn Sasuke um eine Trainingsstunde bat. Itachi wimmelte ihn oft ab und vertröstete ihn mit "Nächstes Mal vielleicht." Solche Antworten erschütterten Sasuke zutiefst, sehnte er sich doch nach Liebe und Anerkennung. In anderen Situationen aber ist Itachi der herzensgute große Bruder zu ihm, trägt ihn Huckepack, lacht mit ihm, trainiert ihn; und Sasuke bekam die Liebe, die er wollte. Meistens allerdings nur, um kurz darauf wieder von Itachi enttäuscht zu werden, da er etwas anderes vorhatte... Als Sasuke nach einem normalen Schultag in den Wald ging, um mit den Shuriken zu üben, vergaß er während des Trainings die Zeit und kam daher erst spät abends nach Hause. Er rannte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, aber als er in sein Clan-Dorf kam, wurde er misstrauisch, als er keiner Menschenseele begegnete. Daraufhin beeilte er sich noch mehr, nach Hause zu kommen, da er wissen wollte, wie es seinen Eltern geht. Je länger er jedoch durch das wie ausgestorben daliegende Dorf rannte, desto mehr beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl der Angst. Als er dann vor seinem Haus stand, hörte er Schreie. Seine Vermutungen hatten sich bestätigt. Er fand seine Eltern tot auf dem Boden liegen und wurde dann augenblicklich von Itachi angegriffen und gequält (Itachi zeigte Sasuke durch sein Sharingan, wie er alle Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans tötete). Sasuke lief panisch vor Itachi weg, wurde jedoch schnell von ihm eingeholt. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinen Bruder zu fragen, warum er dies getan hatte. Er bekam aber keine Antwort von Itachi darauf, sondern nur soviel: Sasuke solle kämpfen, trainieren, und stärker werden, bis er -genau wie Itachi- das Mangekyou Sharingan erlernt hatte, und dann zu ihm zurückkommen. In der Zwischenzeit sollte Sasuke ihn hassen und verachten. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt will Sasuke nur noch stark genug werden, um Rache zu üben und seinen Bruder zu töten. Ausbildung zum Ninja "Mein Name ist Sasuke Uchiha. Ich mag vieles nicht und es gibt nichts Spezielles, das ich mag. Ich habe keinen Traum für die Zukunft, sondern einen Plan, und den werde ich auch umsetzen. Ich werde meinen Clan wieder zusammenführen. Und mich an einer ganz bestimmten Person rächen!" — Sasuke zu Kakashi während ihrer Vorstellung Sasuke wurde zusammen mit Naruto und Sakura von Kakashi Hatake, und später alleine von Orochimaru, ausgebildet (weitere Infos unten). Kakashis Prüfung thumb|left|[[Team 7 Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke]] Sasuke wurde mit Naruto und Sakura in ein Team gesteckt. Sie müssen Kakashi zwei Glöckchen abnehmen. Sasuke gelingt es fast und ist deutlich besser als Naruto. Am Ende schafften sie es nicht, Kakashi auch nur ein Glöckchen abzunehmen. Sie bestanden die Prüfung allerdings doch, da sie am Ende Teamwork gezeigt hatten, worum es Kakashi bei der Übung letztendlich ging. Die erste Mission Die Mission bestand darin, einen Brückenbauer auf seinem Weg nach Hause zu beschützen. Als sie das Dorf verließen, wurden sie von zwei Ninja angegriffen, die aus dem Wellenreich waren. Naruto konnte sich während des Angriffs vor Angst nicht bewegen und wurde so von den Angreifern verletzt. Sasuke aber konnte die Ninja mit Leichtigkeit abwehren, während Kakashi sie zur Strecke brachte. Danach trafen sie auf Zabuza Momochi, einem berüchtigten Nuke-Nin. Als es Zabuza gelang, Kakashi in einem Wassergefängnis (Suirou no Jutsu) zu fangen, griffen Naruto und Sasuke ihn mit der Technik der Schattenwindmühle an. Mit einem von Naruto ausgedachten Plan gelang es den beiden tatsächlich, Kakashi zu befreien und dieser besiegte Zabuza umgehend. Allerdings wurde Zabuza von seinem Begleiter Haku gerettet, indem jener sich für einen Jagdninja (Oi-Nin, siehe Ninja-Ränge) ausgab, der Zabuza auf den Fersen war. Haku schafft Zabuza unter dem Vorwand, ihn seiner Geheimnisse berauben zu wollen, fort. Als Zabuza sich erholte, griff er erneut Team 7 an, welches sich zu der Zeit schon in dem Dorf des Brückenbauers befand. Diesmal mit Haku an seiner Seite, der erst gegen Sasuke und später auch gegen Naruto kämpfte. Sasuke probierte es mit Feuerjutsus, aber das Kekkei-Genkai von Haku, die Technik der Eisspiegel, war nicht mit Feuer zu bezwingen. Da die Situation für Sasuke und Naruto langsam (lebens)gefährlich wurde, aktivierte sich Sasukes Sharingan (Stufe 1). Damit gelang es ihm, Hakus Bewegungen zu durchschauen und so den inzwischen ohnmächtigen Naruto zu beschützen. Bei dieser Rettungsaktion wurde Sasuke so schwer verletzt, dass er selbst glaubte, er müsse sterben - Sasuke verliert das Bewusstsein. In Naruto löst der Anblick des "toten" Sasuke einen Gefühlsausbruch aus, das Siegel des Kyuubis wird durchlässig und Naruto entwickelt die 0-schwänzige Form des Kyuubi. Mit der gewaltigen Kraft des Kyuubis zerschmetterte Naruto die Eisspiegel. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Kakashi Zabuza - jetzt unfähig zu kämpfen - mit seinen Hunden gefesselt. Er setzte Chidori ein, um Zabuza zu töten, aber Haku sammelte seine letzten Kräfte und stellte sich vor Zabuza, um ihn zu schützen. Am Ende wurde Zabuza durch Gatos Männer getötet, aber erst nachdem er Gato getötet hatte. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Das Mal des Fluches Die erste Prüfung war ein sehr schwerer Test, den man nur bestand, indem man abschaute. Sasuke konnte das, indem er mit seinem Sharingan die Bleistiftbewegungen seines Nachbarn nachmachte. Sakura wusste alles, da sie sehr schlau ist. Naruto aber hatte keine einzige Aufgabe gelöst, bestand aber trotzdem, weil er sich und sein Team nicht aufgab. Die zweite Prüfung fand im "Wald des Schreckens" statt. Jedes Team musste eine jeweils andere Schriftrolle finden. Mitten in der Prüfung wurde Sasuke von dem als Kusa-Nin verkleideten Orochimaru angegriffen und wurde mit dem Mal des Fluches infiziert. Auch Naruto wurde von Orochimaru angegriffen und dadurch schwer verwundet. Sakura pflegte die beiden. Sie wurde allerdings von drei Oto-Nins angegriffen (Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi und Kin Tsuchi), die hinter Sasuke her waren. Sakura bekam von Rock Lee und später auch von Inos Team (Shikamaru und Choji) Hilfe. Sie wurden aber alle besiegt. Danach wachte Sasuke mit der Macht des Fluches auf und brach Zaku den Arm. Die anderen zwei versuchten ihn aufzuhalten, was sie aber nicht schafften. Sakura konnte Sasuke dennoch aufhalten, weitere zu verletzen. Sasuke versuchte dann auch die Kräfte vom Mal des Fluches zu unterdrücken. Am Ende bekamen Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura die andere Schriftrolle durch Kabutos Hilfe. Die Auswahlprüfung war eine Art Turnier. Sie kam allerdings nur zu Stande, weil es immer noch zu viele Ninjas bis hierhin geschafft hatten. Sasuke musste gegen Yoroi kämpfen, der die Fähigkeit hatte, Chakra vom Gegner abzusaugen. Diese Fähigkeit nennt sich Kyushu Suru. Sasuke besiegte ihn durch einen Shishi Rendan (Löwenkombo), weil er wegen des Mal des Fluches kein Chakra benutzen durfte. Nach dem Kampf wurde das Mal durch Kakashi versiegelt. Die dritte Prüfung fand in einem Stadion vor vielen Zuschauern statt. Unter ihnen waren viele Daimyou, der Sandaime Hokage und Orochimaru, der als 4. Kazekage verkleidet war. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, die Ninjas zu beurteilen. Kampf gegen Gaara Sasuke kam zwar zu spät zum Kampf, aber er durfte doch noch kämpfen. Er wurde von Kakashi auf Schnelligkeit und auf Tai-Jutsu trainiert. Die Schnelligkeit war nämlich entscheidend für das Jutsu Chidori, die zusammen mit dem Sharingan angewendet werden muss. Im Kampf gegen Gaara konnte er dann sein Können unter Beiweis stellen. Sasuke musste Gaara im Laufe des Kampfs raus aus der Arena verfolgen, der mit Temari und Kankuro geflohen war. Unterwegs stellten sich Temari, die er einfach (Sasuke vs Temari) besiegen konnte, und Kankuro in den Weg. Shino ist Sasuke gefolgt und kämpft für Sasuke gegen Kankuro. Als Sasuke Gaara eingeholt hat, verwandelt sich Gaara allmählich in Shukaku (zuerst ein Arm, dann der zweite Arm, dann der Schwanz). Sasuke greift zweimal mit Chidori an und versucht es dann mit einem Feuerjutsu. Er muss aber einsehen, dass bei diesem Gegner nur Chidori hilft. Als er es jedoch ein drittes Mal einsetzen will, aktiviert sich sein Juin und bereitet ihm höllische Schmerzen, woraufhin er zusammenbricht und von Naruto geretett werden muss. Am Ende kann Naruto Gaara besiegen, indem er Gamabunta mit dem Kuchiyose no Jutsu beschwört. Sasuke ist über die Fortschritte von Naruto schwer beeindruckt, ist aber auch eifersüchtig darauf, dass Naruto stärker geworden ist. Dies ist der Schlüsselmoment, in dem Sasuke einsieht, dass er zu schwach ist und nicht schnell genug vorankommt. Sasuke verlässt das Dorf Nach dem Kampf gegen Gaara/Shukaku wird Sasuke immer klarer, dass er nicht vorankommt, ist es doch sein Ziel, seinen Bruder Itachi aus Rache zu töten. Selbst Naruto scheint stärker als er. Deshalb fordert Sasuke diesen zu einem 1-gegen-1-Kampf auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses heraus. Hitzköpfig wie Naruto nunmal ist, nimmt dieser den Kampf an und es läuft darauf hinaus, dass Sasuke und Naruto mit einem Chidori bzw. Rasengan aufeinander zu stürmen: absolut unverantwortlich und unbedacht. Sakura bekommt dies mit, will es verhindern, letztendlich stoppt aber deren gemeinsamer Sensei Kakashi diese Auseinandersetzung. Sasuke erkennt, dass selbst bei diesem direkten Vergleich Naruto gewonnen hätte, da dessen Rasengan viel stärker scheint, da es viel mehr Schaden anrichtet (dies liegt vermutlich daran, dass Chidori viel zielgerichteter ist als das Rasengan). Der Kampf gegen Naruto Nach diesem Ereignis kommt der große Wendepunkt in der Freundschaft zwischen Naruto und Sasuke, der sich wohl bis zum Ende des gesamten Naruto-Epos' hinauszögern wird: Nach dem Kampf auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses kamen vier Ninjas aus Otogakure, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Tayuya nach Konohagakure. Sie sollten Sasuke zu Orochimaru bringen. Als Sasuke sich wehrt und sein Mal des Fluches dazu benutzt, zeigen ihm die vier Ninjas aus dem Dorf, dass sie ebenfalls ein Mal von Orochimaru haben. Sasuke will unbedingt stärker werden, und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass Orochimaru ihn mehr lehren könnte. Deshalb lässt er sich von den vier Oto-Nins überreden und nimmt die "Droge" von ihnen ein. Sie bewirkt, dass der Anwender auf die 2. Stufe kommt. Dieser Zustand verändert nicht nur das Äußere des Ninja völlig, sondern verleiht im auch eine ungeheure Kraft. Um nicht von dieser Kraft zerrissen zu werden, muss Sasuke in einer Siegelbox geschützt werden. Als Sasuke wieder zu sich kommt, klettert er aus der Box und merkt, dass irgendetwas anders ist. Er will unbedingt zu Orochimaru. Als Sasuke losrennt, folgt ihm Naruto, und der große Kampf zwischen ihnen bricht aus. Naruto will Sasuke während des Kampfes davon überzeugen, wieder mit ihm nach Konohagakure zurückzukehren. Da Sasuke zu einer Art Bruder für Naruto geworden war, konnte er nicht zulassen, dass Orochimaru ihre Bindung zerstörte und Sasuke für seine Zwecke missbraucht. Dieser Kampf findet im legendären Tal des Endes statt, in dem auch schon der 1. Hokage und Madara Uchiha gekämpft haben. Naruto versteht während des gesamten Kampfes nicht, dass es Sasuke nicht darum geht, sein Heimatdorf und seine Freunde zu verlassen, sondern dass Sasuke einfach stärker werden muss, um sein Lebensziel zu erreichen: seinen älteren Bruder Itachi zu töten, da dieser früher den gesamten Uchiha-Clan ermordert hatte, bis auf ihn selbst. Sasuke hat bereits das Chidori von Kakashi gelernt, aber darüber hinaus gibt es keinen Ninja in Konoha mehr, der ihm mehr beibringen kann. Naruto lernt vom Sannin Jiraiya, Sakura lernt von der zweiten Sannin Tsunade, und so reiht auch Sasuke sich in diese Linie ein: er will vom dritten Sannin Orochimaru lernen. Nicht zuletzt weil Orochimaru Sasuke mit dem Mal des Fluches infiziert hat und nur er ihm sagen kann, wie er es einsetzen kann. Nur deshalb entschließt Sasuke sich, zu gehen, und bringt es auch übers Herz, Konoha und Naruto den Rücken zu kehren, da ihm die Rache an Itachi einfach wichtiger ist. thumb|left|Sasuke verlässt Naruto Naruto entwickelte während des Kampfes erstmals seinen ersten Kyuubi-Schwanz, während Sasuke die durch Orochimarus Fluch gewonnen Kräfte freisetzt. Das Duell eskalierte in einem Chidori vs Rasengan, bei dem zwei gleichstarke Gegner aufeinander trafen. Naruto konnte zwar Sasukes Stirnband einen Kratzer zufügen, bekam daraufhin allerdings das Chidori von Sasuke ab und wurde bewusstlos. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt entschloss sich Sasuke auch dem Weg seines Bruders nicht zu folgen und ließ Naruto daher am Leben (siehe Mangekyou Sharingan). Somit hat Naruto Sasukes Worte widerlegt, seinen Freund aber nicht aufhalten können. Das Einzige, was Naruto von Sasuke blieb, ist das zerkratzte Stirnband von Sasuke. Dies ist wohl mit Absicht eine Anspielung darauf, dass alle Akatsuki-Mitglieder ebenfalls ihr Heimat-Stirnband tragen, allerdings mit einem horizontalen Kratzer quer durch das Heimat-Symbol darauf, genau wie bei Sasuke. Sasuke verlässt nach dem Kampf das Tal des Endes in Richtung Orochimaru. Dieser bildet ihn dann aus. Sasuke in Naruto Shippuuden thumb|left|Sasuke in Naruto Shippuden "Augen mit unglaublicher Kraft und Chakra, dunkler als meins... Genau wie Madara Uchiha." — Kyuubi zu Sasuke im Inneren von Naruto In Shippuden sind Naruto und Sakura endlich in der Lage, Sasuke aufzuspüren, jedoch nicht, ihn nach Konoha zu bringen, da Sasuke zusammen mit Orochimaru und Kabuto flieht. Jedoch erklärt Sasuke Naruto bei diesem kurzen Wiedersehen, warum er ihn damals nicht getötet hat. Es lag nicht daran, dass Sasuke dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, sondern dass er nicht auf jene Weise Kraft sammeln wollte, wie Itachi von ihm verlangt hatte. Damit meint Sasuke das Erlernen des Mangekyou Sharingan, das erfordert, dass man seinen besten Freund tötet. Später will Orochimaru Sasukes Körper übernehmen, doch gelingt es diesem, das Jutsu von Orochimaru mit seinem Sharingan zu kopieren. Bei diesem Jutsu werden Anwender und Opfer in eine andere Dimension geschickt, und dort beginnt dann der Anwender, sein Opfer mit Schlangen aufzufressen, um so dessen Körper zu übernehmen. Durch das Kopieren des Jutsus ist Sasuke in der Lage, Orochimaru aufzufressen, und danach die ganze Dimension. So hält er Orochimaru in dieser Dimension fest. Nach diesem "Kampf" beginnt Sasuke seinen finalen Plan, Itachi umzubringen, damit, sich ein Team aufzubauen. Hierzu sucht er sich drei in Orochimarus Gefangenschaft lebende Ninja aus. Und zwar Suigetsu, ein Schüler von Zabuza Momochi, der auch dessen Schwert benutzt. Karin, die in der Lage ist, Menschen anhand ihres Chakras zu erkennen und zu sagen, wo sie sich aufhalten (mit einem speziellen Jutsu). Und Juugo. Von Juugo stammt das Mal des Fluches von Orochimaru ab, und da Juugo den Fluch von Anfang an in seinem Blut hatte, bekam er (und bekommt er immer noch) Tötungsanfälle, doch er selbst will nicht töten. Deswegen ging er zu Orochimaru, um niemanden mehr zu töten. Dieser isolierte dann den Fluch und wendete ihn auf andere an, z.B. Sasuke. Auf Sasukes Suche nach Itachi findet Deidara Sasuke und will ihn töten, da Akatsuki nicht will, dass Sasuke in die Nähe von Itachi kommt. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Deidara und Sasuke. Der Kampf schaut auf den ersten Blick schlecht für Sasuke aus, doch dann wendet sich das Blatt, weil Sasuke den Kampf gut vorausgeplant hat. Als Deidara dann klar wird, dass er Sasuke nicht besiegen kann, will er sich selber und mit ihm Sasuke in die Luft sprengen. Sasuke entkommt knapp der Explosion und ist erheblich geschwächt. Nachdem er sich ziemlich schnell erholt hatte (seit er Orochimarus Kraft absorbiert hatte, beschleunigt sich der Heilungsprozess der Wunden), macht er sich wieder auf, um Itachi zu finden. thumb|left|200px|Sasukes Sieg Schließlich gelingt es Sasuke mit seinem Team, Itachis Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Auf Wunsch von Itachis Partner Kisame sollen die anderen sich von den Brüdern fernhalten, worauf Sasuke derselben Meinung ist. Er macht sich auf dem Weg zum geheimen Versteck des Uchiha-Clans, wo Itachi schon wartet. Jedoch sind die Brüder nicht allein, Zetsu versteckt sich nämlich im Hintergrund und beobachtet und kommentiert den Kampf. Bevor der Kampf beginnt, erzählt Itachi Sasuke das Geheimnis des Mangekyou Sharingan. Darauf folgt ein Kampf, der mit Gen-Jutsus ausgefochten wird. Obwohl Itachi eines seiner stärksten Jutsu, Tsukuyomi, benutzt, gelingt es Sasuke, die Illusion zu brechen und so einen kleinen Vorteil zu gewinnen. Weiterhin manifestiert sich zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt Orochimaru in ihm, den er in sich einverleibt hatte. nachdem Orochimaru entfliehen konnte benutzte Itachi ein Schwert das Orochimaru sein ganzes leben lang gesucht hatte gegen ihn.Als Orochimaru von dem Schwert getroffen wurde, wurde er sozusagen aufgelöst. So verliert Sasuke auch sein Mal des Fluches. Der Kampf wird fortgesetzt, und nachdem Itachi seine zwei anderen stärksten Jutsus Susano'o und Amaterasu eingesetzt hat, gewinnt Sasuke dennoch, da Itachi erstaunlicherweise kurz vor seinem Sieg tot umfällt: Itachi war kurz davor, Sasuke dessen Augen herauszureißen, da er so ein uneingeschränktes Mangekyou Sharingan hätte haben können. Kurz bevor er dies also tat, schnippte er Sasuke aber an die Stirn, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte, lächtelt seinen kleinen Bruder an und sagt "Tut mir leid, Sasuke. Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben." und fällt darauf tot um. Mit dieser Geste hat Itachi ohne Sasukes Wissen seine gesamten Dou-Jutsus auf Sasuke übertragen. Nach dem Kampf wird Sasuke ohnmächtig. Tobi von Akatsuki nimmt ihn mit und später wacht er bei ihm auf. Tobi erzählt ihm, er sei Madara Uchiha und verrät Sasuke ebenfalls, dass Itachi sein Leben opferte, um Sasuke vor ihm, Madara Uchiha, zu schützen. Deshalb gab er ihm auch das Mangekyou Sharingan. Nachdem ihm Madara Uchiha die wahre Geschichte über Itachis Leben erzählte, erlangte Sasuke ebenfalls das Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke hätte diese Wahrheit über Itachi nie erfahren sollen, spielte Itachi doch den abtrünnigen, mordenden Uchiha, nur um letztendlich von Sasuke getötet zu werden, um die Ehre des Uchiha-Clans wiederherzustellen. Die Wahrheit aber bestürzt Sasuke zutiefst, und endlich hat er Gewissheit über die echte Seite von Itachi: der liebende Bruder, der ihn früher Huckepack getragen, mit ihm gelacht und ihn trainiert hat. Die andere Seite hatte Itachi immer nur gespielt, um Sasukes Hass auf ihn zu wecken. Sasuke erinnert sich in diesem Zuge auch daran, dass Itachi damals geweint hatte, als dieser vor Sasuke nach der Ermordung des gesamten Uchiha-Clans weggerannt war. Sein hauptsächliches Ziel in Konoha ist es, die drei Ältesten Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane und Danzou umzubringen, was er seinem Team Taka verkündete. Er hat es nicht auf die anderen Dorfbewohner von Konoha abgesehen. Tobi meint aber, dass die Dorfbewohner sie auf jeden Fall beschützen würden und somit das Vorhaben, mehrere Leute zu töten, nicht vermeidbar wäre. Team Taka und Akatsuki arbeiten von da an zusammen und Team Taka hat eine neue Bekleidung. Sie tragen nun auch die Akatsuki-Umhänge, die aber zusätzlich eine Kapuze haben. Wie sich jedoch später in einer Rückblende herausstellt, verfolgt Sasuke nun doch das Ziel der vollständigen Zerstörung Konohas. Dies kommt daher, dass er nun im Glauben ist, dass Konoha sein Leben zerstört hat... left|thumb|Der 8-Schwänzige zeigt sich Doch bevor der Angriff auf Konoha stattfinden kann, muss Team Taka noch den achtschwänzigen Bijuu für Akatsuki fangen. Sasuke und sein Team schafften es nicht, den Achtschwänzigen lebend zu kriegen, da er zu stark war, um ihn lebendig zu Pain zu bringen. Das Team stand kurz davor, besiegt zu werden. Da fiel Sasuke die alte Zeit mit seinem Team 7 wieder ein, weshalb ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihm sein Team und seine Freunde wichtig sind, aktivierte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und setzte Amaterasu ein: Er traf den Achtschwänzigen mit einen Volltreffer. Später jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass Killerbee, welcher den Achtschwänzigen in sich trägt, die Attacke durch ein Jutsu des Tausches überlebt hatte. Kurz nach dem Kampf verschwamm Sasukes Sicht kurz, was offenbar bedeutet, dass das Mangekyou Sharingan auch seine Sehkraft schädigt. Veränderung von Sasuke durch das verfluchte Mal Bild:NarutovsSasuke2K-8.jpg|'Sasuke auf Stufe 1 Bild:Sasukeimzustand2.jpg|'Sasuke auf Stufe 2 Bild:Seal-heaven.gif|'Sasukes verfluchtes Mal Verschiedenes *Ursprünglich sollte er gar nicht im Manga vorkommen. *Trotzdem ist er der Lieblingscharakter von Masashi Kishimoto. *Sasuke galt als einer der besten Genin in Konohagakure. *Er war bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung bis ins Halbfinale gekommen *Er war Klassenbester in der Akademie. *Seine Lieblingsspeisen sind Onigiri (Reisball mit getrockneten Bonito) und Tomaten. *Auch wenn er seinen Bruder hasst, schlug er einen ähnlichen Weg wie er ein: **Er verriet seine Freunde. **Er verriet sein Dorf. **Er schloss sich Verbrechern an. *Allerdings hat sich Sasuke dagegen entschieden, seinen besten Freund (Naruto) umzubringen. Nach eigener Aussage hat er dies jedoch nur getan, um nicht dem Willen seines Bruders zu entsprechen. Techniken * 'Amaterasu *'Ayatsuito no Jutsu *'Chidori * Chidori Eisou *Chidori Nagashi * Chidori Senbon *Habataku Chidori *'Hayabusa Otoshi *'Henge no Jutsu * Jagei Jubaku *Kage Shuriken no Jutsu *'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu *'Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu *'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu *'Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu *'Kawarimi no Jutsu * 'Kirin *'Konoha Kage Buyou *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu *'Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka *'Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana * Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu * Mangekyou Sharingan *'Nawanuke no Jutsu *'Senei Jashu *'Sharingan *'Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi *'Shishi Rendan *'Shunshin no Jutsu * Soushuriken no Jutsu *Tsukuyomi * '''Wiedergeburt (namenlos) Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Hyo Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Einwohner von Oto Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 7#Veränderung von Sasuke Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Team Hebi Kategorie:Team Taka Kategorie:Akatsuki